johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ruin Cireela
Welcome Hi, welcome to Johnny Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Johhny Test episodes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Hi. Per your request on my talk page, I have given both you and User:DogDays124 admin rights for the wiki. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Award Monitor I thought you and IbraheemSajid could be Award monitors along with me. DogDays124 18:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Hi. Hi, i am suprised that some of the Users from Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki is all here. Friendship Request Hey Ruin Cireela, would you like to be my friend? SENd BaCK I'm fixing them. Why? Because nobody isn't doing anything! This Wiki all messed up that's why I'm fixing them. You better not!! Because... I worked so hard!!JasonL 22:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Thank You! You're the best! and thanks for being so kind! We've got trouble!JasonL 01:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Question Why is JasonL not visible on the Achievements Leaderboard on this wiki? Season 1 Episodes Why are you deleting them when I rewrote some? DogDays124 03:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Main Page Why is the main page about Teen Titans? DogDays124 23:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 JasonL Do you think JasonL has the right qualities to be an admin? He has made really good edits. DogDays124 00:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Gender Reply Yes, I don't blame you for not believing me. Most girls I know don't watch the same shows I do. DogDays124 23:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 It's okay, I would do the same thing. Edit Count Reply Well every few hours I check to see how many edits there are. If I forget to add some you can remind me to add them in the comment section. DogDays124 23:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 RE: The Rewrite Template Why did you rip off the EEnE wiki's one? Also, the blog seems to be slightly ripped off from Jspyster1's as well. If you want, I could make a new one for this wiki (as I made my own "Gravy Inquirer" template as well). RE: Admin Are you sure? I haven't even watched this show. I'm only here to help with grammar and such, and you should know that I do flare at other people, but I'll try my best. Thanks. I'm looking for pictures for the two needed templates now. I could also make a template for pages that need images. It's a picture of a camera in Johnny Test that I'm looking at. Should I create it? Template Ideas I made this one for the "Vandal" template, but I didn't put a quote in purely because I don't know any. How do you like it? All right. I made a template for images, but I kept it black and white for simplicity. If you don't like the color scheme, you're welcome to change it, but I like the picture as is. Is there a quote like, "Hmm, it needs a little something..." because I thought that'd go well with it. Also, the Achievement Awards look like stretched taffy or something. I think we need to find a big picture, then crop it horizontally (and maybe find pictures that do fit with the award itself for some of them). Wacko? Why does the Wacko Page have info about Double D? DogDays124 14:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Dogdays124 Hello You must be a freind of DogDays124. You didn't need to post the videos, the episode articles just needed a full summary and title card, but at least this will make this wiki more attractive. Hi. Hi, Ruin Cireela can you please make me a Reporter or an Award Monitor? Holidays Hey JasonL here! I'm wishing you merry Christmas and a happy New Year!JasonL 06:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC)